With the proliferation of digital data, techniques of compressing data are desirable to minimize, for example, storage space or data being transmitted between a sender and a receiver. Such compression techniques may be used in various applications, such as, but not limited to, image processors, analog-to-digital converters, coders, e.g., encoder and/or decoders, buffer storage, and streaming data transmission. Methods, devices, and systems that provide compression technology are thus highly desirable.